Talk:Eglantian M:tG Cards/@comment-24431601-20140504221941
Let's post the card of everyone's favourite Time God! Pretty much all Eglantian gods are made as Planeswalkers. Since when you cast them, you're just some mage, they're just gonna use their magic, but are certainky note loyal enough to actually fight. Note that Kindred costs 10 mana, but only one of it green. This is because Kindred is the being of creation, and should basically be ab le to be "Created" by any kind of mana, but he needed green in there somewhere since I didn't want him to be a colorless planeswalker. (Although there are colorless planeswalkers in this set... You'll rage when you see Teo.) He starts with only 6 loyalty because the first ability actually starts him off with 9. So, actually pretty balanced there. But that's where the balanced ends. This +3 was used to represent that he is the creator god. However, his entire universe was destrouyed eventually, that nothing is eternal. Seeing how Emrakul, and several other eldrazi, were reprinted in this set the +3 is pretty powerful. Throws down Emrakul, swings immediately, sacrifice it, and just throw down another Eldrazi. That's game. But keep in mind that this is a draft-only set, and that Emrakul is Mythic. So the odds you'll pull both is very unlikely. Also, he probably won't live long, cause the opponent won't want to be doing this for long. If the opponent is dumb enough to let him live, you're dropping a -13 for 3 more turns. The God of Time is insanely powerful, as you can see, but that might not even be the best part. The -14 is the insane part. Enter the Arena is a new ability in the Eglantis set that appears mostly on Eglantian gods, but also on a couple other cards, such as Portal to Cursed Oblivion, which gives you the Darkness Within. Essentially, you sacrifice that card, then put the named card onto the battlefield from the Otherboard, a new area full of a number of very specific cards, very similar to where you would keep creature tokens. All cards in the Otherboard have a mana cost of a slash ( / ), to represent that they have NO converted mana cost. In this case, it represents that Kindred is done playing games and will now fight for you. Ready? First things first, his supertype is Singular Creature. A Singular permanent is basically legendary, but nothing with its Singular Subtype (The subtype in brackets, which in this case is Kindred.) can enter the battlefield on either player's side unless that card is removed from the battlefield. This is to prevent time paradoxes and duplicates of gods. Next: LOLWUT HE'S 16/16?!?!?!?!?!?1/1/1/1/?!?!?! Well, he's the god of time. He's kinda broken like that.Remember, Kindred, Planeswalker drops on Turn 10, ultimating on turn 13, at best, assuming he doesn't die. The game should be over by then. Also remember you can't cheat it out via Quicksilver Amulet, etc... Especially since that card wasn't made in this set. Though similar cards were made. The Enter the Battlefield ability is to represent his mastery over time. There is an infinite turn combo in Eglantis because of it, thought hte other card hasn't been posted yet. See if you can notice which one it is when it comes out. Doomtouch is really just Deathtouch, but it exiles instead of puts into a graveyard. While deathtouch is usually used on creatures that are super poisonous or have really dark energies, Doomtouch is more common on things like swords that can through ANYTHING and ttacks that turn the recipient to dust, for example. In this case, Kindred's blade is sharp enough to cut through even Dark Adementine. Defensive Stragtegist means that all your other creatures get +0/+1, but get +0/+2 instead if they share the same subtype (Which is God in this case.) His is on most gods, and other strategic geniuses. There is also Offensive Strategist, which gives +1/+0 or +2/+0 instead. As you can imagine, uber geniuses (Like Painting and Darktew) have both. Obliterator 4 is similar to Annihilator 4. ince only colorless Eldrazi have Annihilator, I had to create a new keyword. So whenever he attacks, you destroy 4 (But you have to, and no less than 4.) target nonland, nonplaneswalker permanents. They can't be regenerated. Reputation is basically the opposite of intimidate. It means that creature can't be blocked by creatures of the same color as it. This is to represent that creature is legendary among those of that color, and others of that colo would never fight it. Or possibly loyalty to that creature. No natural creature would ever want to fight Kindred, due to both respect and fear of utter annihilation. Now Divinity is the complicated part. A permanent (or even spell) with Divinity cannot be damaged, enchanted, targeted, destroyed, exiled, countered, put into or onto a library, returned to a hand, pretty much unable to be affected in any way (Except blocked) by cards you don't control that don't have Divinity. Yeah. Also, creatures with Divinity can block any creature regardless of any other abilities that creature posesses. (Example, Diomedes could still block Pentagono, even though Pentagono has flying and Diomedes doesn't fly or reach. Diomedes can actually block any creature that flies. or has Shadow, Landwalk of any type, or even unblockable.) And whenever a creature with Divinity is blocked by any number of creatures without Divinity, or fights creatures without Divinity, the creatures without Divinity are exiled. Always. And whenever two creatures with Divinity fight or are blocked by any number of creatures with divinity, all the creatures with Divinity are Killed (Exiled, but regardless of any abilities, including hexproof, shroud, Protection from anything or everything, indestructibility, even inabilitiy to be exiled. Looking at you, Derpfish... Funny, Derpfish is fine when blocking a creature with Divinity normally, but would be utter annihilated if it itself was divine... Huh.) save the creature with the highest Power. it judges by the power at the time, so if a creature had Giant Growth, that would count towards its power. Trust me, Kindred is powerful, even for a divine creature. And that last ability: Kindred is the time god, and as such, he can allow you do stuff at any time, while only allowing opponents to do it during your turn.